


Clueless

by Scrapmom2112



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrapmom2112/pseuds/Scrapmom2112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my version of what should have happened right after Blaine and Kurt's When Harry Met Sally talk at the Lima Bean during Silly Love Songs. It shouldn't have taken Blaine so long to realize he was clueless!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> So I've said before that I really have an issue with how many times Blaine screwed up early on, so here is yet another way my mind came up with to fix his stupidity. This is canon up through Silly Love Songs and goes AU after that. hope you all enjoy!

"Guys, am I really clueless?" Blaine asked as he plopped down in the empty chair across from his friends in the Dalton Common Room.

"Yes." Came the duel reply.

Blaine's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Wha...you don't even know what I'm talking about." He huffed.

"Kurt." Again, the boys answered in unison.

Blaine's mouth opened and closed, but he couldn't speak, instead, choosing to look at his friends in confusion. How could they have possible known what he was referring to?

"Look," Wes started. "When you asked the council for permission to sing off campus, we were surprised..."

"And secretly pleased." David interrupted.

"Yes, because we thought you had finally come to your senses and wanted to woo Kurt." Wes explained. "Needless to say, when you mentioned singing to some..."

"GAP loser, instead of Kurt..." David filled in.

Wes continued, "We were probably just as surprised as he was."

"Oh God." Blaine put his head down, resting it on his arm on top of the table.

"Look Blaine, we know you and Kurt are close, and you take your mentor role seriously..."

"Too seriously, if you as me." David said. Wes glanced at David and nodded his agreement.

"But we didn't realize it was going to take you this long to see what was right in front of you."

"Why didn't you guys say something?" Blaine asked, looking up at his friends.

"It wasn't our place." Wes answered.

"You guys are my friends, you can tell me anything. Especially when I'm being an idiot." Blaine said, putting his head back down in defeat.

"We couldn't say anything because we didn't want to push you into something you weren't ready to face." Wes explained.

"What?" Came the muffled question.

"Feelings." David answered first this time, then Wes added his part.

"Real feelings." He paused and let that sink in for a moment before continuing. "You're different you know." When Blaine looked up confused, Wes elaborated. "Since you met Kurt. You are a great guy, Blaine, but we all know that a lot of your personality here at school is an act. You are trying to be the person everyone expects you to be."

"And by that he means your parents." David added.

"But since the day Kurt..."

"Our endearing little spy."

"Came to Dalton," Wes continued as if David hadn't spoken. "You became the new and improved Blaine. Your smile is genuine, and your singing is more passionate. Kurt opened you up and we are all incredibly grateful."

Blaine stared at them in disbelief. "You really think I sing better since I met Kurt?"

"Sing, dance.."

"Laugh, joke..."

"Seriously," Wes began. "That day we sang Teenage Dream..."

"Talk about passion, man. I wanted to date you after that performance." Wes jerked his head around to look at David, who just shrugged. "Just sayin..."

"What David is trying to say, is that we all saw it that first day. And whether you knew it or not, something changed."

"Wow. How could I have been so stupid? I think you're right."

"We usually are." David threw in, as Wes glared at him.

"It was actually before the song, though. It was on the stairs, when he stopped me. I felt...something...like a calm come over me. I brushed it off at the time, but that didn't stop me from taking his hand and leading him to the performance." Blaine said, remembering that day fondly.

The boys on the other side of the table had matching looks, mouths open and eyes wide.

"You grabbed his hand?" Wes finally asked, when he could speak again. "You didn't even know he was gay, yet you took his hand and..."

"Preceded to serenade him with a song about going all the way." David finished.

"God, when you put it that way, it makes me sound like a predator." Blaine whined.

"I think the answer then, to your original question is yes..." Wes started.

"A big fat yes." David added.

"You are pretty freaking clueless. I'm actually surprised that Kurt has continued to stick with you after all that." Wes continued.

"Me too." David said. "So, what prompted this question and answer session about your obvious cluelessness?"

"Kurt confronted me." The two boys leaned forward so as not to miss anything. "He said what you did, that he thought I was going to sing to him. He said we go out, sing flirty duets together, I know his coffee order..."

"Wait, flirty duets?" David asked.

Blaine dropped his head down again, embarrassed. "I might have asked him to help me rehearse 'Baby it's Cold Outside,' you know, since I was singing it at Kings Island."

"Ok, now I want to punch you." David growled.

"David." Wes warned.

"What? Apparently, our friend here has been leading Kurt on this whole time. And we agreed to let him sing a song to some idiot, and poor Kurt was probably heartbroken through the entire performance. I can't believe we actually made him go through that." David was fuming, and Blaine looked even more dejected.

Blaine looked up, about to say something else, but hesitated. David saw this and wasn't about to let him get off that easy. "Want else?" He demanded to know.

Blaine looked like he was ready to melt into the furniture, but he quietly told Wes and David how Kurt had sat with him outside and comforted him while he got rejected by Jeremiah.

David looked like he was ready to jump across the table and attack Blaine, who had leaned back in his seat after seeing the murderous look on his friends face. Wes just sat there stunned. He'd know Blaine was in denial, but he had no idea that he'd blatantly hurt Kurt like that.

"So, what did you say?" Wes asked.

"When?" Blaine questioned. "When Kurt confronted you."

"I told him that I cared about him and I didn't want to mess anything up."

"Mess what up?" Wes asked.

"Our friendship."

"Too late." David spat, and Wes turned to him, telling him to cool it with his eyes.

"W-we're fine, though. He said something about we'd just be like When Harry Met Sally. He even came up with a great idea for another off site Valentine's Day serenade. He wants us to sing at Breadsticks. All the New Directions will be there, and it sounds like a fun time."

Blaine was hoping that the idea of singing off site would take his friends minds off the real topic at hand. No such luck, though. David stood up abruptly and looked down at Blaine with disdain.

"You both might be ok with the fact that Kurt basically just told Blaine he'd wait for him forever, but I for one, am not. Kurt is such a sweet person, and he doesn't deserve to be treated like that."

"Where are you going?" Wes asked.

"I'm going to check on my friend." He drug out the last word to make a point. "I'm sure he'd appreciate knowing that someone cared about him." With that, he stalked off toward the sophomore dorms to talk to Kurt.

David knocked on Kurt's door, not really expecting a response and not getting one. So he tried again, but this time let Kurt know who was there.

"Hey Kurt, it's David. You in there?"

"What do you want?" Came the muffled response.

He debated on lying and saying he wanted to talk about Warbler's business, but he figured Kurt had been lied to enough, so he went with the truth.

"Wes and I just talked to Blaine." He waited to let that sink in, and heard a quiet sob from the other side of the door. "Look Kurt, I know Blaine is our friend, but so are you and I wanted to come to see if you are alright."

"No David, right now I am not alright, but by tomorrow I will be, so just please leave me alone." Kurt's voice was shaky and David felt so bad for the younger boy.

Not giving up, he tried again. "Kurt please let me in. I know Blaine is really the only person you've confided in since you got here, and I also know that this situation is killing you. You need to talk to someone, and even though I was Blaine's friend first, right now you are the one that needs a shoulder to lean on." He paused, then added. "And, I'm afraid if I go back to our room, I might just murder Blaine for how he's been treating you, and I really don't think I'd survive long in prison."

He wasn't sure if it was the joke or not, but he was thankful when the door opened, revealing a quite disheveled Kurt. Now David isn't usually a touchy feely person, except with Wes, but he took one look at Kurt and pulled him in for a huge hug. Kurt was still for a moment, then allowed himself to relax into the comfort of Davids embrace.

When the two boys separated, Kurt stepped back and motioned for David to come in. He was never more thankful than now that he had a single room, due to his mid-semester transfer.

David moved into the room and sat down on Kurt's love seat. There wasn't enough room for anything bigger, but it allowed space for movie nights, which Kurt was grateful for. Kurt took a seat on his bed, pulling his legs up indian style and facing David.

"So, what did he tell you?" Kurt started.

"That doesn't matter. I want to hear your side of things." David cringed a little at the broken laugh that came from the bed. "Look, I'm not stupid. I've seen how close you two are. We all have. We just figured it was a matter of time before..." He hesitated to continue. "Let's just say, we were all just as surprised as you when he asked to sing to some Gap idiot." David was practically growling out the last words.

"Let's face it, I'm your stereotypical flamboyant, albeit fabulously dressed, gay in an all boys school in Ohio. I'm proud of who I am. And unfortunately, I just need to face the fact that I'll probably be alone for a long time. Usually, I'm ok with that. Just not today."

David looked at the boy sitting in front of him and gave him a sad smile. He hadn't known Kurt very long, but in the short time he had, he felt a weird protectiveness over him.

"Kurt, I am so sorry." David said softly.

Kurt looked up surprised. "What do you have to be sorry about?"

"We shouldn't have agreed to sing offsite, and especially after we heard the song choice." He shuttered, thinking of how inappropriate that had been.

"No David, you have nothing to apologize for. " David's expression still held guilt and sadness. "Really." Kurt said.

"Kurt, if you are up for it, I'd really like to hear about your relationship with Blaine. He told us a little bit, but I'd like to hear your side. He is my friend, but he's an idiot."

Kurt chuckled. He usually talked to Blaine about things, or Mercedes, but he just couldn't call her and tell her this. Not now. He looked at David, sitting on the couch, waiting for him to decide what to do. Talking things out always helped, and he knew he could trust David, so he took a deep breath and started from the beginning.

The performance at Breadsticks was a screaming success and Kurt and Blaine's friendship seemed in tact, much to David's chagrin. After his heart to heart with Kurt, the two had become pretty close. Kurt actually confided in him that first night, which surprised David, and since then, the two had been having weekly catch up sessions over coffee on Friday afternoon's before Kurt left for the day.

Blaine and Kurt continued their coffee dates, as well, everyday after school, like clockwork, then the two would head off to Warbler practice. To Blaine's disappointment, Kurt didn't make himself available whenever Blaine wanted to do something though. Kurt started sitting next to David while studying in the evenings, and of course Blaine noticed how Kurt always disappeared on Friday afternoons. Blaine tried not be be bothered by the sudden closeness of his old and new friend, but he wasn't successful.

Blaine realized that the older boy was doing everything possible to avoid being alone with him, so when he heard Kurt talking with Finn on the phone one day, he had an idea.

"Was that Finn?" Blaine asked, having just sat his coffee cup down.

"Yes. Why?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows in question.

"Did I hear something about a party?" Blaine countered.

Kurt shook his head. "Yes, apparently Puck convinced Rachel to host a party since her dad's are out of town. Doesn't seem like a smart idea to me, though." Kurt answered, obviously worried about his friends.

"Maybe we should go." Blaine said, gaging Kurt's reaction. "You know, to keep an eye on everybody." He hurried on.

Kurt took a sip of his coffee and mulled the idea over in his head. He had considered going, to spend time with his crazy friends, and to keep an eye on them, but why was Blaine offering to go? Kurt had done his best to keep Blaine at arms length since Valentine's Day, but Blaine wasn't making it easy.

"Come on, Kurt. We haven't done anything together for a while." He gave Kurt his best puppy dog eyes. "It'll be fun."

"Blaine, we are having coffee together right now, and we did yesterday too." Kurt tried to change the subject, but Blaine was having none of it.

"You know what I mean Kurt. When was the last time we had a movie night or went to Breadsticks?"

"We watched the Harry Potter series last weekend, remember?" Kurt said, knowing he was stretching it.

"Yes Kurt, we had a Harry Potter marathon with the rest of the Warblers. I'm talking about you and I having a movie night in your room. Please, Kurt. I think we need this." Blaine voice held a note of begging.

Kurt did miss spending time with Blaine. He thought the space and distance would help his feelings lessen, but it only made them grow stronger. "Ok."

"Yes! You won't regret it!" Blaine was practically vibrating in his seat. Since their conversation on Valentine's Day, and his talk with Wes and David, Blaine had wanted nothing more than to spend all his time with Kurt. He had been reevaluating his feelings for the young Warbler and wanted to see if his cluelessness was causing him to miss out on something special.

Unfortunately, Kurt was not feeling the same way and was making every effort to assure that he was never alone with Blaine, except during these afternoon coffee dates.

They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, and Blaine was finally understanding the meaning of that phrase. Sure, he saw his best friend everyday, but not getting to spend any quality time with him was killing him. He could feel a tightness in his chest when he hadn't seen Kurt all day, and felt a warmth spread through him when he finally caught sight of him.

Because of their extreme amount of separate time, Blaine had time to do a lot of thinking, and he realized that not only was he clueless and he had been stupid too. Kurt was first and foremost his best friend, but he came to the conclusion that he wanted more too.

When he was sitting in his room at night, missing Kurt, he would go back through every step of their relationship, every interaction, every call or text, and every song. When they sang 'Baby it's Cold Outside' Blaine had felt so alive. They were both being flirty, and it felt great, but he was too blind to see what was right there in front of him.

Now that he realized how he felt, he planned to show Kurt, but the boy never gave him the chance, so Rachel's party seemed like the perfect opportunity. He heard there would be alcohol involved, which he was happy about, seeing as it lowers your inhibitions. It would be easier to tell Kurt how he was feeling if he'd had a few drinks first, right?

By the time the party came around, Blaine was one big ball of nervousness. He'd gone through his closet over and over, trying to pick out just the right outfit, and decided to leave his hair curly, hoping to catch Kurt's attention.

The drive to Lima was a little tense, but the boys managed to get past the initial uncomfortableness by singing along to the Rent soundtrack, and by the time they arrived at Rachel's, both boys were much more relaxed.

Kurt was greeted by all his friends while Blaine stood to the side just waving. Puck was the first one to offer him a drink, and he readily accepted, hoping to boost his confidence a little.

After about an hour, everyone with the exception of Kurt and Finn were feeling good, thanks to the alcohol. Blaine, who cut himself off after two beers, was currently up onstage singing a duet with Rachel, who was being very clingy and a bit handsy.

Blaine was trying not to be rude, so he put his arm around Rachel to help hold her up, but didn't realize Kurt was watching his every move and took the action for more than what it was.

When Kurt saw Blaine all over Rachel, that had been the last straw. He was so sick of watching Blaine act flirty with everyone while he just sat back and watched. He decided it was time for him to step up and show Blaine what he was missing. Enough was enough!

So when Santana suggested they play spin the bottle, Kurt came up with a plan. He watched as Santana spun the bottle and leaned over to kiss Puck, then Puck's spin landed on Brittany. Kurt watched as his friends took turns spinning and kissing, while he kept an eye on Blaine without being too obvious. The bottle had yet to land on either boy, and Kurt was happy he hadn't had to watch Blaine kiss anyone.

Suddenly the bottle landed on him and he got a lapful of Brittany, who he gladly kissed.

"Your lips are still as soft as they were before." Brittany sighed, moving back to her original position by Santana. From the corner of his eye, he saw Blaine's eyebrows raise in confusion of the blondes comments.

Kurt knew this was his chance. He was through feeling like a sad pathetic excuse of a man, so he grabbed the bottle and spun it just enough so that it landed on Sam. Sam looked a little surprised, but was so far gone that he didn't care, so he smiled and leaned forward, letting Kurt know he was ok with what was going to happen.

Kurt took a deep breath and leaned forward as well, a look of conviction on his face. He paused for a moment, then whispered to Sam, "I'm really sorry about this," as he reached behind Sam's head and brought their lips together with ferocity.

He tilted his head and moved his lips against Sam's and he felt Sam return the movement. Then he felt something warm and wet against his bottom lip and he opened his mouth slightly to accommodate the intruder. Suddenly his tongue snuck out and began battling with Sam's and he felt a hand behind his neck, trying to pull him closer.

Ok, yeah, so that's what all the fuss is about, Kurt thought. There were no fireworks, but it still felt pretty damn good. Much better than kissing Brittany.

He wasn't sure how much time passed before he pulled back, but when he opened his eyes, Sam was looking back at him with a mixed expression of surprise and enjoyment. Kurt smiled and sat back on his heels. He felt free for the first time in a long time. His happiness only lasted a moment before his eyes met Blaine's.

The shorter boys jaw slack and his hazel eyes showed something akin to pain. Why did Blaine look upset? What right did he have to be upset? He was the one who sang an inappropriate song to some random manager at the Gap. Not to mention he was hanging all over Rachel after they had sung a song together before the group began playing spin the bottle.

Kurt was sick of waiting around and pining after the almost perfect prep school boy. That, and his conversation with David about not not being a doormat, is why he took control and spun the bottle. Ok, so he had to admit, he'd wanted to kiss Blaine, but he also wanted to show Blaine that he didn't want to be Meg Ryan anymore.

He had a life to live and he intended to do it now, and not wait to see if Blaine decided he wanted to be more than friends.

As the game continued, Kurt sat back and watched as his friends kept spinning and kissing and drinking more and more. He felt two sets of eyes on him and decided to glance to Sam first. He had scooted back out of the circle and was watching Kurt with a tentative gaze.

The second pair of eyes on him belonged to Blaine, and his gaze held something more sharp and almost angry. He quickly looked away, not wanting to get caught, but he was too late. A sudden movement from across the circle and Kurt felt himself being pulled to his feet and dragged into a half empty storage room.

Before he could get his bearings and open his mouth, Blaine began. "How could you do it?" He asked accusingly, getting right up in Kurt's face.

"Do what?" He asked, backing up slightly. He wasn't scared of Blaine, he was more afraid of what he might do to the shorter boy if he stayed that close.

"Give away your first kiss like that?"

"In case you've forgotten, my first kiss was stolen." Kurt said in his bitchy voice.

Blaine looked down, ashamed. "I could never forget that." He said quietly. "It was my fault that your first kiss was stolen, and I wanted nothing more than to give you your first real kiss, but I couldn't. So I distanced myself from you and became your best friend and mentor." He blew out a frustrated breath. "I mean seriously, how could you want anything to do with me after I practically forced you to confront Kurofsky."

"Woah, wait. What are you talking about?" Kurt asked. "That was in no way your fault. What you did was gave me the strength to deal with the taunts and shoving. It was my choice to confront him. How could I have known he was a closet case?" Kurt responded to Blaine, but then was silent once he realized what Blaine had just confessed. He'd wanted to give Kurt his first kiss.

Blaine. Had. Wanted. To. Kiss. Him.

Holy shit.

Wait, did he still want to kiss him? If so, what the hell was he thinking all this time? Ugh, this boy was so frustrating sometimes. As he was having his internal conversation, he failed to notice Blaine inching his way forward, closing the distance between them. When Kurt finally looked up to ask Blaine if he meant it, he gasped.

Blaine's body was so close, he could feel the heat coming off him, and his face was mere inches away, but it was the eyes that took Kurt's breath away. Even in the dim light of the storage closet, Kurt could see the desire in Blaine's eyes, and realized his breathing was ragged.

Oh, was all Kurt could think before Blaine leaned forward and captured Kurt's lips with his own. Kurt was frozen for a moment. Blaine was kissing him! Oh my God. And it wasn't a timid, chaste kiss. Oh no. This was a kiss of possession, of ownership, and Kurt submitted right away, opening his mouth and letting Blaine in.

Suddenly, he felt his back being pushed up against the wall, and without losing contact with his lips, Kurt grabbed Blaine's neck and pulled him closer. This was actually happening. He was kissing Blaine. Scratch that, he was full on making out with Blaine, and it felt amazing.

Blaine's tongue was doing wonderful things to the inside of his mouth, mapping out the space behind his teeth and dueling with his tongue. It was then he felt Blaine's hands move down his side and slide around his back and cup his ass, and Kurt let out a strangled moan, before bucking his hips forward, letting Blaine know it was a good thing.

Blaine drug his mouth away from Kurt's, but didn't lose contact with the beautiful boys skin, as he kissed and licked and sucked down his jaw and around to his neck. Suddenly, he felt Blaine bite down on his collarbone and he yelped, but Blaine wasn't fazed and continued to suck the area around where he just bit.

Kurt was lost in a make out induced haze and at the same time had never felt more alive. It's funny, they say you see fireworks when you kiss the right person, but apparently nobody had ever kissed Blaine before, because Kurt didn't see fireworks. Oh no, he saw his mind explode in a rainbow of fucking color and felt a heat travel through his blood, moving to every part of his body, and he never wanted it to stop.

But wait, it just did. Kurt opened his eyes, that he had apparently closed while Blaine had been exploring Kurt's neck, and looked at Blaine, who's eyes were blown wide open in arousal. He leaned his forehead up against Kurt's, but didn't release his hold on Kurt's backside, nor did he put any space between their bodies.

He was breathing heavy and Kurt felt every exhale on his own mouth, and even though he would normally think that was gross, because it was Blaine and they had just been practically down each others throats, it was actually quite erotic.

"Ok," Blaine started to speak, his breath coming out husky, sending a shiver down Kurt's spine. "I was a clueless idiot." He breathed, still trying to catch his breath and it turned Kurt on to know that he had been the one to cause his breathlessness. "But that's all over now."

"What are you saying Blaine?" Kurt asked, his voice husky as well.

"I'm saying that I want you. God Kurt, I need you."

"Blaine..."

"No Kurt, listen. I've been doing a lot of thinking since Valentine's Day." He felt Kurt flinch when he mentioned the V word, and he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips. "I really missed you this past couple of weeks." Kurt opened his mouth to speak but Blaine cut him off. "I know you are going to say that we saw each other, but you know what I mean. I missed our time. And once I started analyzing why, I realized that we had practically been dating already, and I was too stupid to see it."

Kurt didn't speak, but nodded his head as much as he could with Blaine's forehead against his.

"That's why I wanted to come so badly tonight. I was not only excited about getting to spend time with you, but I also thought that I could use some liquid courage to tell you how I felt." He paused, which gave Kurt time to process what he had said. Blaine actually felt the same way all along, but just needed a wake up call to realize it. Huh, and he thought telling him how he felt on Valentine's Day had been a bad thing. Apparently, it just took Blaine longer than most people to figure it out.

Kurt suddenly noticed a change in Blaine's eyes. They had been aroused, then they softened when he was telling Kurt how clueless he'd been, but now, now there was gold flecks, which in Kurt's experience meant anger. But what...

Before he could finish his thought, Blaine began speaking again. "I was actually excited when Santana suggest spin the bottle, because I was hoping to get to kiss you. Then it wouldn't be so hard to tell you how I felt. Actions speak louder than words, right? But no..." Blaine growled then. Actually growled. And Kurt knew he should have been listening, seriously, but holy shit, what that growl did to his insides. He felt a jolt go straight to his groin and had to bite his bottom lip to suppress a groan.

Blaine noticed the change in Kurt immediately, and watched hungrily as Kurt bit his lip. He moved one of his hands then, sliding it down under Kurt's thigh, forcing his leg up, causing him to wrap it around Blaine. With this action, Kurt shifted his hips forward, allowing Blaine to feel exactly how much his actions and words were affecting him.

Blaine couldn't hold back anymore and leaned in again, capturing Kurt's lips in a passionate kiss. Kurt moaned and opened his mouth again, letting his tongue dance with Blaine's. Blaine tasted a little like beer, but mostly just tasted sweet, and Kurt couldn't get enough. He felt Blaine's hand slide back and forth under his hoisted thigh as he pushed their hips together, allowing their arousals to rub together.

Blaine pulled his mouth away again, but this time it was Kurt who continued kissing, making a wet trail down Blaine's neck, finding the spot below Blaine's ear that he'd always noticed and wanted to taste. As Kurt continued his oral assault on Blaine's neck, Blaine finished his thought from earlier.

"Seeing you kiss Sam...God Kurt, do you have any idea what that did to me?" Blaine was growling again, which caused Kurt to suck extra hard, leaving a deep red mark that probably would be there for days, but Kurt couldn't bring himself to care. He'd done it. He'd made Blaine jealous. He just wanted to show Blaine that he wouldn't wait around anymore. He certainly wasn't counting on it having this effect.

Blaine moved his head and returned his lips to the spot he'd bitten Kurt earlier, licking it, then sucking it, causing Kurt's head to slam backward into the wall.

"You are mine now, and you will never be kissing anyone but me ever again. Understood?" Blaine's possessiveness was making Kurt harder by the minute and just his words had Kurt on the verge of cumming.

Blaine continued to lick the obvious marking left by him when Kurt grabbed Blaine's curls and forced his mouth back up to fuse their lips together again. As the boys explored each others mouths, their hips had begun to develop a rhythm, allowing their arousals to rub together, causing a delicious friction.

It only took a minute of the continuous rocking back and forth for both boys to feel the familiar heat of impending orgasm. Their mouths stayed fused together, and Kurt brought the hand that wasn't holding onto Blaine's curls for dear life, down to Blaine's ass, pulling their hips even closer.

Suddenly both boys separated their mouths and moaned each others names as their releases happened simultaneously. They continued to grind together, riding out their orgasms, their heads resting on each others shoulders, their breathing erratic.

"God Blaine, that was..." Kurt was the first to speak.

"Fucking amazing?" Blaine breathed into Kurt's neck.

Kurt chuckled. "Hmmm." He hummed his agreement.

"THAT's what I've been missing?" Blaine asked, not really expecting an answer. "I'm such an idiot."

Blaine felt Kurt laugh into his neck. "Yeah," he said, leaning back to look into Blaine's eyes. "But look at the bright side."

"And what's that?" Blaine asked, clearly confused.

"Now that you've realized it, we can start making up for lost time." He winked at Blaine and smiled.

"Hell yeah!" Blaine said, finally allowing Kurt's leg to drop and taking a step back. "But first, how the hell are we going to explain these wet spots" He gestured to the front of both of their pants, "to everyone out there?"

"Oh shit."


End file.
